


My Little Leprechaun

by DragonWarbler



Series: Life Is a Collaboration (story + extra scenes) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Niall, Sexting, Social Media, St. Patrick's Day, Texting, Twitter, at the same time but not at the same place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarbler/pseuds/DragonWarbler
Summary: Saint Patrick's Day 2017.Niall tweets a few times about St. Patrick's Day, Shawn texts him in response and the texts fast goes from innocent and teasing to something else entirely.Set in the Life Is a Collaboration universe around chapter 21.Even if it's in the universe with some references to things that happen in the main story I think it can be read as a stand alone without too much confusion.





	My Little Leprechaun

**My Little Leprechaun**

Niall was sitting in the living room composing a tweet on his computer. He had just sent some emails and looked through some potential candidates for his band. He was now free for the rest of the day. It was not just any day either, it was one of his favorite days of the whole year. Saint Patrick’s Day.

He loved Paddy’s day. Niall didn’t think he had ever met an Irish person that didn’t. Who didn’t love an excuse to go out and drink beer, being loud and overly cheerful while wearing a ridiculous amount of green. But it was more than that it was celebrating your heritage as a group, having fun yes but also showing the world how proud and happy you were to be Irish. He was very proud to be Irish and it was important to show that and to share that with the world.

He may not spend that much time in Ireland anymore but Ireland would always be a part of him and it would always be a place he would think of as home, somewhere he belonged. There was this quote _, you can bring the boy out of Ireland but you can’t bring Ireland out of the boy_ which rang very true. He would never lose things like his accent or the love for his little country. It was home.

Home, a person could also be your home and Shawn was that for Niall. He was sad Shawn couldn’t be there and celebrate with him, maybe some other year Niall would be able to show him how you really celebrate St. Patrick’s Day.

He knew Shawn was having a great time in the Philippines though even if they missed each other. He smiled and licked his lips unconsciously as he thought about the picture that Shawn had posted on his social medias yesterday. Shawn had listened to Niall and left the shirts at home, the picture had been of him shirtless in front of a golden sunset holding a small guitar. Shawn had glowed golden himself in the light blending in nicely with background, his skin looking very inviting in the fading sunlight. Niall had almost drooled and wanted to lick every inch of him.

He smiled and shook himself out of the reverie. Instead he started thinking about getting Shawn to engage in the Irish celebrations. Thinking about what they could have done if they had been together, what they would do for future St. Patrick’s days. They would definitely be going out to a pub, singing some Irish tunes and maybe watching some footy. He laughed thinking that after a few beers he would perhaps maybe even be able to get Shawn to dance a little Riverdance. Okay maybe after more than a few beers, he would definitely try though as he was always up for a challenge and it would be a laugh for sure. Niall longed for the day when they could share moments like that with each other.

He hoped that someday Shawn would also be able to show him the ropes of his national day celebrations, that Niall would be able to celebrate Canada day with him. It wasn’t Paddy’s Day but he had heard some great stories and knew the Canadians could have fun if they wanted too even if they weren’t as crazy as the Irish.

He turned back to the computer and finished writing the tweet he had left half-finished as he had been daydreaming.

Niall Horan √ @NiallOfficial · Mar 17  
Happy paddys days to all the lovely Irish people all over the world and  
anyone else who wants to join us .

He added pints of beer clinking together in cheers emojis at the end before posting it, 15 of the emojis to be exact. Maybe a little excessive but hey it was Saint Patrick’s Day which meant there really couldn’t be something like too much beer.

He smiled when he saw all the people wishing him a happy Paddy’s day back. Then he couldn’t help but wonder how the rest of the world were celebrating. He opened a new tab and typed in “St. Patrick’s Day” in google and went to images to see what would show up.

He let out a surprised laugh when he looked at the results. He probably shouldn’t be surprised but sometimes his fame and how it was traces of it everywhere still surprised him. The first image on google were of him. As he scrolled through he saw that a few more was as well, he smiled as some of the pictures gave him flashbacks of great times. There were a few of him celebrating Paddy’s day through the years and a few others of him at times when he had worn Irish inspired clothes and accessories.

He chuckled as he saw a picture of him wearing a tiara saying Irish Princess which he had worn on a One Direction concert a few years ago.

He stopped and bit his lip blushing slightly when he saw himself holding up the four-leaf clover boxers he had once been given. Thinking of the pictures that was safely tucked away on his phone of Shawn wearing those very boxer briefs and what those pictures had lead to.

He went back to twitter to try to shake the need to get his phone and look at those pictures again. He had looked at those pictures more times than he was willing to admit. They were something else and held great memories.

He composed two new tweets and posted them in quick succession to share with the world about his little google adventure.

Niall Horan √ @NiallOfficial · Mar 17  
Literally googled St.patricks day to see what was going on around the world for it.

Niall Horan √ @NiallOfficial · Mar 17  
first thing that's pops up is a picture of me . Hahahaha , people literally must  
believe in leprechauns when they look at me

He laughed at some of the replies and creative pictures people sent back. He was about to answer one or two of them when his phone laying on the couch beside him buzzed letting him know he had an incoming text. He smiled as he saw it was from Shawn. They hadn’t talked yet today and it was already evening in the Philippines.

 _Shawn Peter Raul Mendes: Happy Saint Patrick’s Day_ _☘_ _My little leprechaun…_ Niall smiled as he read the text. He chuckled at the “little leprechaun” he couldn’t just leave that be. _I’m not little or a leprechaun!_ He sent back, loving the playful banter that would follow knowing Shawn would probably take the bait.

Shawn’s answer made him chuckle. _Shawn Peter Raul Mendes_ : _I do read your tweets you know. Maybe they should change the name to Saint Niall’s Day next year?_ The funny thing was that his fans would probably have loved that.

Shawn was just teasing him though and two could play at that, Niall would just make the conversation take a slightly different turn. He smirked a little, saint Niall. The notion was ridiculous, he was far from any saint.

 _Shut up. I’m no saint, you should know (;_ He would have loved to see Shawn’s reaction. He could imagine him turning pink and bite his lip a little too hard as he thought of the implications. Niall squirmed a little himself thinking of those implications and he suddenly felt and urge to be decisively unsaintly right there and then.

Before he had to think about doing anything though or write anything more suggestive to Shawn his phone vibrated again in his hand with a new message. _Shawn Peter Raul Mendes:_ _My own little Irish devil between the sheets_

Shawn wasn’t completely innocent but he had less experience than Niall and it was a little like Niall was the devil seducing the saint _._ Or maybe he could be an angel, and angel between the sheets. Forward and passionate but also gentle and attentive, loving, always loving. They were both as inexperience when it came to sexual activities with another male though. They had only ever done what little they and done together.

Niall couldn’t help but feel a little irritated at the _little_ in the text though, he wasn’t that little damnit. Maybe compared to Shawn but really then it was Shawn who was a giant not the other way around. He was perfectly normal sized thank you very much. He couldn’t help but make his point clear and sent that part of the message all in caps to make sure Shawn would take it seriously. _Devil. Try angel (: ALSO I AM NOT LITTLE !_

It took a little longer this time before the response came. But it was worth waiting for. _Shawn Peter Raul Mendes: You’re little, but not where it counts (;_

He had already been thinking about and feeling a desire to getting off earlier and knowing Shawn was thinking about how he was not that small down there was really making him feel appreciated. Gosh he wished Shawn was there so he could help him take care of his quite sizable assets. He felt himself grow at the thought and made himself more comfortable on the couch, leaning back and spreading his legs a little.

He was now happy he hadn’t yet changed into his Paddy’s day clothes which was a dark green suit with a four-leaf clover pattern. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants which was easy enough to drag down his legs together with his underwear.

He was almost a little embarrassed by how hard he already was after just a few suggestive messages and barely even real sexting with Shawn. He had already had a bit of upbuilt sexual tension in his body though after having had Shawn there but they not doing anything much of the sexual nature. It had not been for the lack of want however. Sometimes there was just more important things. Next time they would hopefully get the chance to redeem that though, in the meanwhile he would have to do with this.

“Ugh, yes” he let out as he caressed his own thigh before trailing his fingers over his perineum, he squeezed his balls lightly before encircling the bas of his cock. Getting an idea he took up his phone that had been left lying on the couch beside him. He fumbled a little with the phone as he started to move his hand over himself with the hand not holding the phone. He got up the camera and moved the hand on his dick up to the top and drew back the foreskin a little so the now glistening head could be seen. He snapped a photo.

He made a satisfied noise as he attached the picture of his erect and flushed manhood and sending it to Shawn. He also wrote a little message, it became a little sloppy and had a few errors as he was still pleasing himself while he composed the message onehanded. It was still readable though and he was sure Shawn wouldn’t care. _Ya mafe lil Niall (hahs lil) very happyt._

He could imagine Shawn groaning looking at the picture. He closed his eyes and could almost hear it in his mind even. As he had his eyes closed he could also imagine what Shawn would look like right now, his face being flushed with his hair being disheveled and his lips red from biting. He hoped Shawn was also touching himself, he would have loved to tell him how to do it, would have loved seeing him being taken apart. Imagining it was good too though, knowing that someday it would happen.

His phone had buzzed twice now but Niall was too into it to be able to check it. He didn’t want to open his eyes. He could feel how his prick was pulsing creating a beating in his ears. He suddenly felt a need to feel Shawn’s cock do the same. He was so close, he just needed that extra push to take him over the age.

His phone made another sound indicating another text message. This time he made a noise in the back of his throat and did open his eyes, he brought the phone up to his face. The first two messages were just simple words, _fuck, close,_ but the third message was picture.

It was a picture down Shawn’s chest and stomach. He made noise as he looked at the white splatter covering the skin, slightly flushed underneath. Niall tightened the grip and twisted his own hand over the head of his prick at the sight of Shawn’s cum covered body. Shawn had come fast only from this, from thinking about Niall. That was so hot, it was the best feeling to know that you were wanted.

He let his head fall back as his own high hit him and he let out a moan and breathed out a “Shaaawn” as he relaxed into the cushions. He took a similar picture as Shawn had sent him. He chuckled imagining Shawn looking at it and cursing as his body would want to react again trying to get aroused but it being to close since his orgasm.

The pictures they exchanged were great, Niall wished it had been a video though. That he could have seen Shawn come. The bliss on his face, the noises he would make. Wish he could have drawn his fingers through the cum on Shawn’s stomach and… He laughed thinking he was getting a little ahead of himself. They hadn’t even seen each other naked yet except over a video feed or in pictures.

As he sent the picture of his own cum covered body he noticed that Shawn had written something alongside the picture he had sent. _Shawn Peter Raul Mendes:_ _Little Shawn said hi. You make him very happy too!_

Niall shook his head but couldn’t help but reply _Little Niall wants to meet Little Shawn soon._ It sounded like they were a couple of parents who were talking about their children and how they would meet to hopefully become friends soon.

That feeling only intensified when with Shawn’s next text. _Shawn Peter Raul Mendes: Little Shawn is also up for a playdate._

 _Did we just say indirectly that we want to have sex by saying our “little selves” wants to meet?_ It felt like something teenagers did, not something you would do when you were 23 of age. Then Niall remembered that Shawn was still a teenager, he was only 18. He blushed and shook his head laughing.

It seemed that Shawn had had the same reaction. _Shawn Peter Raul Mendes: Haha lol, I can’t stop laughing!!_

Niall gasped for breath as he tried to get his laughter under control, the ridiculousness of the conversation in combination with the euphoria and boneless happiness he was feeling as an afterglow was almost more than he could handle. It felt great though knowing Shawn was laughing too. And that they could make each other laugh like this even when they were thousands of miles apart.

After he had composed himself he sent another text. He could just not get the imagine of Louis teasing him mercilessly for their bashfulness and silly use of innuendos. Even if the thought of Louis teasing him made him chuckle again it was enough imagining it without having to actually live through it. He could see Louis using information like that to add to a best man speech at a wedding and no one wanted that. _Never show this to anyone, if Louis would see this he would never let us live it down._

They talked a bit more after that but not long after Shawn had to go to bed as it was getting late. For Niall, the day had not more than just started and it was already turning out to be one of the best Saint Patrick’s Days ever.


End file.
